It is found that the handle of the conventional golf club is simply made of rubber and the handle of such golf club is easily loosened thereby influencing the striking.
FIGS. 5A and 5B show a prior art golf club. As illustrated, the rod 5 is a conical tubular member provided with a head 51 at the smaller end and a rubber handle 52 at the larger end. In assembly, the larger end of the rod 5 is first struck with an adhesive tape 53 and then engaged with the rubber handle 52. Nevertheless, the rubber handle 52 will be loosened after having used for a certain period of time.
Further, the inventor has conducted a search for relevant patents and found the following references: Kobayashi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,939), Sullivan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,729), Rosasco (U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,706), Onions (U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,375) and Brisick (U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,889). However, these references may be clearly distinguished from the present invention in view of the following reasons.
The Kobayashi reference is directed to a grip for a golf club shaft comprising a porous inner layer and non-porous outer layer in which the outer layer can be easily detached from the inner layer and thus only the outer layer of the grip can be easily changed while leaving the inner layer thereof on the golf club shaft.
The remaining references have been carefully reviewed and analyzed, but are deemed no more pertinent than the reference already discussed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club handle which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.